La nieve tiene su propia nota en el piano
by Koyote Satsujin
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, heredera legitima de la parafernalia Kuchiki es obligada a contraer matrimonio, mas ella, quitándose su mascara de joven ejemplar, decide arriesgar en ser ella misma y dejar toda presión y obligación atrás. Y todo por él, el pianista esmeralda que la definió con su piano. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Improvisación**_

Las noches, un restaurante de lujo en el que solo los más aptos podían entrar. Ahí se encontraba ella, la heredera total de la familia Kuchiki. Rukia Kuchiki.

Desde pequeña había aprendido, por obligación, a ser una niña buena, culta, estudiosa, paciente y perfecta. Pero ella no era así, solo era una tapadera de la cual nadie se había dado cuenta aún. Deseaba con todas sus ansias gritar y hacer todo lo que siempre había soñado, pero eso no es lo que una Kuchiki debe hacer.

Se encontraba erguida, esperando en una mesa a su nuevo pretendiente. Aunque su adolescencia había acabado hacía relativamente poco, ya había sido invadida por infinitas solicitudes, jugosas fusiones de empresa y todo tipo de presentes con tal de aceptar alguno de los pretendientes que le ofrecían. Ella no quería saber nada de esto, pero era lo que su querido hermano quería.

Byakuya Kuchiki. Todo un ejemplar en los magnates del negocio. Su empresa, dedicada a la estética femenina era el pináculo dentro del campo. Sólo creció de manera tan abrupta cuando él llegó al mando y puso las cosas en orden.

Desde que se convirtió en líder de la empresa, había sido atoxicado por los ancianos de la familia para que se comprometiera y tuviera un hijo, un heredero. Pero por más mujeres que llegaban, no quiso pensar en el tema, hasta que la encontró a ella. Hisana.

Conoció a Hisana cuando tuvo un accidente de tráfico y su limusina se había estrellado contra un coche no muy casto. Fue amor a primera vista, y a pesar de las amenazas y los problemas, ella fue su mujer, y su hermana pequeña, la heredera.

Y aquí se encontraba, esperando a otro listillo que solo quería dinero y acciones. Solo un hombre puede ser heredero, y por lo tanto, ella debía concebir uno lo antes posible, antes de que su hermano falleciera, aunque eso estuviese lejos de ocurrir. La presión que los ancianos le anegaban era desorbitada y no podía aguantarlo más. No sabía si tirarse desde un puente o simplemente negarse a lo poco que le quedaba de personalidad y casarse con el próximo buitre.

Su trance fue interrumpido cuanto un hombre maduro se sentó en la mesa. Era guapo y elegante, pero tenía la misma mirada que los demás, una mirada carroñera.

-No me interesas, lo siento mucho, espero que pase un buen día- fría como el hielo e insensible habló sin más emoción que el total desinterés.

El hombre, atónito, se marchó, no sin antes soltar unas cuantas palabras acerca del respeto, el honor y todas esas cosas que ella no escuchaba.

Lo único interesante que había escuchado fue el piano que sonaba de fondo en el restaurante. Dirigió su mirada a la fuente de tan dulce sonido y encontró que, a pocos metros de ella, se hallaba el pianista.

Decidió romper un poco las reglas. Cogió una silla cualquiera y la cargó hasta estar en un lateral del piano, se sentó cruzada de piernas y miró de cerca al pianista. Era un chico joven, de cabellos negros como el carbón y unos ojos esmeralda que nunca antes había visto, su piel era pálida pero tenía un biotipo atlético.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, ella hipnotizada por sus ojos y él admirado por tal belleza en un cuerpo tan fino y delicado.

-¿Quiere algo en especial señorita?- preguntó impasible, volviendo a lo que realmente estaba haciendo. Trabajar.

-Defíneme con tu piano- pidió con seguridad, como si estuviese ensayado.

Todos miraban impactados el atrevimiento y la falta de educación que la heredera tenía, pero eso a él no le importaba, solo le importaba que alguien le hubiera dado, por fin, la oportunidad de desquitarse en el único lugar donde podía tocar.

Empezó con unas notas graves y taciturnas, que luego dieron lugar a una suave y lenta sinfonía. Tocaba con total maestría, mirando de vez en cuando a la joven, definiéndola con su piano, como ella había pedido.

Rukia admiraba la dulce melodía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando cada nota. Se sentía totalmente identificada con la pieza que él tocaba. Una vez terminada la función, Rukia abrió sus ojos, con una expresión facial totalmente diferente. Ahora se encontraba feliz.

-Me ha encantado, ¿puedo saber el nombre del autor?- preguntó interesada por la persona que tenía ante ella.

-Ulquiorra Cifer- contestó con su natural facción inexpresiva.

-¿Podría éste grandísimo autor mandarme su gran obra a este correo electrónico?- preguntó con humor y personalidad, cediéndole un trozo de papel.

-Claro, ¿Cómo no? Señorita Kuchiki- Reverenció con su cabeza, mientras sonría de manera imperceptible.

-Rukia, llamame Rukia-

-Alejémonos de formalismos pues y llámame Ulquiorra- rió con sorna pero de manera humorística.

Ella acompaño en la risa y se marchó dejando tras ella, el comienzo de una nueva melodía que comenzaba a inundar, no solo el restaurante, sino que también su vida.

* * *

**Espero sus mensajes :3 y por favor, comentad lo que os ha gustado y lo que no. LOVE 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Despertó causa del chirriante despertador. Abrió sus ojos de golpe, y, tras apagar el aparato, suspiró cansado. Se levantó e hizo su marcha matutina, lavarse los dientes, ducharse y vestirse, no sin antes comer claro.

Hoy era un día especial. Después de haber ahorrado durante mucho tiempo había conseguido el dinero para costearse una plaza en el conservatorio de música. Y no uno cualquiera, sino el prestigioso conservatorio Hollow Sands, dirigido por Rojuro Otoribashi, más conocido como Rose, un famoso músico del siglo 21.

Tras unos estupendos y aparatosos viajes en tren, se encontraba, por fin, frente al edificio. Sus ojos verdes no captaron más que la esencia, ya visible, que desprendía el edificio. Sí, sin duda alguna eso era música y pasión en un mismo lugar.

Entró algo distraído por los detalles del interior, admirando cada adorno. De pronto, chocó con una figura de su misma altura, aunque más corpulenta.

-Ya podrías tener más cuidado.- habló con mal genio dicha figura.

-Ese tono puedes ahorrártelo.- Miró a los ojos a su contraparte, y se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

-¿Ulquiorra?- dijo atónito mirando al peli negro.

-¿Grimmjow?- preguntó sorprendido ante el peli azul.

-¿Qué hace alguien como tú en un conservatorio? Este no es lugar para delincuentes.- Tenaz y frío Ulquiorra hizo acto de presencia en lo que a su impasibilidad se refiere.

-Así tratas a un viejo amigo, ¿no te acuerdas de nuestros días juntos en el instituto?- habló con su sutil y ligera sonrisa.- será mejor que demos una vuelta, todavía queda tiempo para que empiecen las clases.

Ulquiorra aceptó y se encaminó junto a su viejo amigo.

Grimmjow fue el único amigo que Ulquiorra tuvo realmente. A pesar de su mal comportamiento y todos los delitos que cometían por su culpa, ellos dos siempre estaban juntos. No se acompañaban en un plano de amigos hasta la muerte, sino más bien de dos personas que caminan por el mismo camino, pero sin estar del todo juntos. Era una relación extraña cuanto menos, pero no hay muchas cosas normales en Ulquiorra Cifer.

Sentados en un banco, hablaron de todo lo que les había pasado últimamente. Ulquiorra quedó impresionado al saber que Grimmjow había descubierto una pasión inédita por la batería.

-Y dime rompecorazones, ¿has encontrado a alguna mujer de buen ver?- Grimmjow preguntó sutil mientras ya iban a clase.

-No- Simple y efectivo.

-¿Ninguna chica te hace sentir al menos un poco diferente?

-No, y aunque la hubiera no te lo diría, yo me voy, suerte que no estamos en la misma clase.- Ulquiorra rodó los ojos y se marchó.

Después de su primer día de estudio, se marchó rápidamente hacia Las Noches.

En el tren, se acordó de la chica para la que había tocado. Rukia Kuchiki. Era extraño pero ella le parecía muy, bella. Esa era una palabra que Ulquiorra solo asociaba con la música. Pero ella hacía la excepción.

Con su móvil le escribió, y le mandó un archivo en el que se encontraba la obra que había improvisado para ella. A los 5 minutos ya había obtenido una respuesta.

"Es genial, esto es obra de un gran artista. ¿Trabajos hoy otra vez?"

Y esa pregunta, fue el detonante para una conversación cargada de intenciones a la cual los dos llegaron. Se verían después de que Ulquiorra finalizase su trabajo.

Caminaba, con capucha puesta, por las calles solitarias de la ciudad, dirigiéndose al lugar de encuentro.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se preguntaba. No sabía porque quería verla, ni porque quería tener una cita con ella. No entendía lo que le ocurría, pero lo que más le sorprendía es que él mismo estaba dejándose llevar. Cosa que era inadmisible para su mente fría e impasible.

Suspiro, había llegado a la puerta del 24 horas en el que habían quedado. Se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos para escuchar mejor la música que desprendían sus auriculares. Pasado un minuto, notó una presencia y abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con una vita, que sin lugar a duda, era espectacular. Rukia Kuchiki sonriéndole.

Él no pudo evitar una curva en sus labios, por más que odiara mostrar sus emociones.

Se encaminaron en paseo agradable lleno de buenos momentos.

-Y bueno, ¿tus padres a que se dedican?- preguntó inocente la heredera

-No conocí a mi padre, y mi madre era escritora- el tono con el que dijo ese verbo en su pretérito hizo darse cuenta a Rukia de que había metido la pata.

-Lo siento, no pretendía- Ulquiorra gestó con su mano para que parease.

-Te invito a un helado- propuso entusiasmada para cambiar de tema

-¿Un helado?- le pareció tan raro que se aseguró si había escuchado bien.

-Sí, exacto, ven corre, mueve tu trasero- le agarró de la muñeca y corrió tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, arrastrándolo a él también.

Al final de la noche acabaron en un parque natural, acostados en el césped, observando las estrellas. Rukia tenía una curiosa faceta astrologa de la que nadie se había percatado, hasta ahora.

-Mira esa constelación, aunque no la creas, tiene forma de conejo- soltó tal tontería simplemente para ver esa cara de póker, de la cual, se estaba encariñando.

Ulquiorra la miró a ella, luego al cielo, y empezó a reír. Ella quedó, más que sorprendida, abrumada. Nunca pensó que alguien, al cual le cuesta sonreír, podría reír. Pero tras salir del lapsus, se dio cuenta de que, esa risa, era jodidamente irresistible.

-¿De qué te ríes?- exclamó con ligero enojo en su tono

-Es que, te he mirado a ti, luego al cielo, y me he imaginado aun conejo con tu cara. No puedes imaginar lo gracioso que me ha resultado- contestó aún sonriente

-Idiota-

-El idiota tiene calor, aguarda un momento- se levantó para quedarse sentado sobre el césped y se quitó el pullover negro que traía puesto.

Rukia no había sido capaz de verlo hasta ahora, dado que él siempre había usado manga larga. Pero tenía un tatuaje en sus brazos. Era sorprendente que él tuviera tatuajes. Aunque había que decir que le quedaba de lujo. Constaba de puntos circulares algo deformes y con separación entre los mismos que formaban dos líneas que rodeaban sus brazos y se cruzaban en un punto, mostrando un efecto elegante.

-Me sorprende que tengas un tatuaje- confesó su asombro

-Bueno, a mí también me sorprende que la futura mujer más rica de todo Japón esté charlando conmigo en un parque cualquiera-

-Bah, eso es una tontería- se abrazó a sus rodillas y miró a la nada.

-¿No te gusta pertenecer a ese mundo?- preguntó

-No, lo odio, es imposible vivir como una persona normal. Mi vida es regida por unas normas que debo acatar con total perfección, debo ser una Kuchiki, pero yo quiero ser yo, no mi apellido. Solo hago esto por mi hermano.- habló desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Hace tiempo yo también vagaba en un mundo al que no pertenecía- su tono tornó entre nostálgico, enfadado, y triste- Llegó un momento en el que no me conocía, no sabía quién era. No debes dejar que nada te anegue una personalidad ni una vida que no es para ti Rukia. Sí, puede que seas una hermana como la que espera tu hermano haciendo todas esas cosas que no quieres hacer, pero una verdadera mujer es la que cambia la corriente de su vida en vez de acostumbrase a estar en la que vive.

Rukia quedó impactado por tales palabras. Los sentimientos que emanaban eran fuertes, tanto, que la había emocionado. Ulquiorra le limpio la lágrima que caía por su mejilla. Rukia lo miró, y con sus ojos le gritó que ya no quería seguir siendo esa persona que aparentaba.

Cerró sus ojos para evitar que más lágrimas salieran, pero en respuesta, sus labios habían sido invadidos por otros. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del tacto, lagrimoso, y cálido que desprendía ese beso, y la mano que acariciaba su mejilla.

Estaban perdidos, no podían dejar de besarse. Se sentía tan bien que parecía una droga, pero era una salida de escape para ambos.

Cuando hubo terminado todo tacto, se miraron. Ella sonrío y lo tomó de la mano, él no puedo evitar mirarla con una expresión que tenía como adorno unos labios curvados. Esmeralda y amatista se cruzaron para ver a través de sus propias almas.

-Deberíamos irnos, es muy tarde- Ulquiorra sugirió sin gana alguna de querer irse.- Te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

Ulquiorra se levantó y le tendió la mano a Rukia, ella se apoyó para levantarse, pero no se soltó aun estando de pie, la siguió cogiendo hasta que su viaje había terminado.

Ambos estaban en la puerta de una gran mansión, esperando a ver qué ocurría, o que diría el otro. Rukia tocó el timbre, y tan pronto como la puerta automática se abrió se adentró y cerró la puerta, dejando al otro lado a un confuso Ulquiorra.

Se agarraba a la puerta, respirando fuertemente, pensando que lo había sucedido.

Me besó, lo besé, nos besamos. Se repetía una y otra vez. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se había ido sin mediar ninguna despedida se puso nerviosa.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, soy estúpida- se insultó a sí misma

Abrió la puerta y vio a Ulquiorra cruzando la manzana en la que estaba su mansión y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ulquiorra caminaba bastante confuso, pues no sabía cómo tomarse que ella se hubiera adentrado en su casa de es amanera tan, agónica. "Seguro que se arrepiente" pensó, ¿pero por qué me siento mal por eso? Se preguntaba. Sintió un jalón en su mano y cuando se dio la vuelta, solo pudo notar que alguien de tez blanca y cabello como el carbón le estaba besando.

Se miraron nuevamente.

Ahora sí, pensaron a la vez mientras se sonreían. Y esta vez sí que pudieron ir con la mente en paz, pues de cada uno, llevaba una sonrisa en sus labios, y una sensación el pecho indescriptible.

**Cometen que les pareció la súper velocidad que está tomando el ficc y si ven algo que no les gusta háganmelo saber. Koyote.**


End file.
